death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Monokuma vs Naughty Bear (DB)
Battle of the bad bears! Will Naughty Bear punish the unbearable Monokuma, or will claw his way to victory against Naughty Bear? Music: (Freddy Fazbear Theme) Wiz: Bears; a common enemy in the world of fiction. '''Boomstick: Whenever they be just patrolling the woods and killing all they see, ganging up against the protagonist with Nazi references, or just scaring the shit out you as a animatronic at a pizza joint, the only good bear I can think of is Banjo with his feathered friend, Kazooie.''' Wiz: Bar none, the worst out of the worst of these bears are none other the revenge seeker, Naughty Bear... '''Boomstick: And the mastermind of despair's persona, Monokuma! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick!''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skill, to find out who will win...A DEATH BATTLE!! Naughty Bear Wiz: The Island of Perfection; a land where all stuffed bears roam happily and freely. '''Boomstick: Basically, this is the Care Bear's cloud kingdom only on Earth and prone to brutal killings!''' Wiz: While these bears are able to die, they really don't have to worry about that due to the fact that they all befriended each other and are all on good terms with each other. '''Boomstick: All of them, except one. And since you can read the title like you can this text, than you know who this bear is!''' Wiz: A bear rejected by society and formed by desire for both friendship and karma, we have one bear who desires to kill all he sees in deserving of karma. Step forward, Naughty Bear. Music: (Panic In Paradise's Title) Wiz: Naughty's past is a bit mysterious in all honestly. All we do know about him is that he was a bad bear that tried to be good once, but since the other bears decided to just make fun of him, he decided to go on a massacre in retaliation. '''Boomstick: However, some secret cutscene dream shit may imply that he was originally a unibear who got his horn sawed off by another bear called Daddles, thus giving him a distrust in the bears.''' Wiz: Eventually, he decided to try and befriend the bears by giving Daddles a birthday gift, but when that failed and the other bears laughed at him, he finally lost it and started killing everything he can. '''Boomstick: To help his little revenge quest come out into fruition, he has a British fucker in his head egging him on amusingly enough, as well as some powerful tools at his disposal!''' Wiz: All the weapons Naughty Bear uses all basically follow a pattern; if he can pick it up, Naughty can use it. This includes bats, spades, axes, bear traps, guns of all sorts, his own fists, bazookas, gloves to increase his punching power, swords, land mines, plant traps, and something called "The Thrashing Trio". '''Boomstick: These 3 weapons of mass destruction include a chainsaw, dishing out a whooping 400 damage per slice, the quantum fists, with each punch racking up 433 points, and finally, Death's very own fucking scythe, raking in 500 hit points!''' Wiz: Naughty is seen to be a master of close range to range combat, but would use ranged weapons if needed. If he is by himself, he can still rely on his own bear fists and reaction skills to seize the day. '''Boomstick: Believing the cutscenes before a special mission in the original game, Naughty Bear is a incredibly fast runner, being able to deck out two guys in a circle before they knew what hit them, dodge with ease attacks that come from ninjas, sneak around even the craftiest soldiers, and can even drive aliens insane to the point of suicide! Fucking brutal!''' Wiz: It definitely is. Naughty is capable of not only killing any bear that he comes across on, but also making them kill themselves as well with his "boo" of scare. '''Boomstick: Oh come on! It isn't that ba-''' *The "Mega Boo!" from Panic In Paradise plays* '''Boomstick: DAMN IT! Gotta change my pants.''' Wiz: TMI, Boomstick. Anyway, Naughty can scare his foes, pick them up and toss them, or even just run around and confuse them, being nigh impossible to find in a forest area. '''Boomstick: The forest is also the best place where his stamina is infinite, being able to run around in there for as long as he wants, or even just pick them up and leave them up for as long as he wants, or till he decides to just throw them onto a bamboo shoot or strangle them hard enough till they explode, regardless if they are a robot or not.''' Wiz: Speaking of which, Naughty is a crafty killer, being able to kill with a cooler, a grill, a car without driving it and even a boat next to a dock. The world is his oyster for killing. He has killed elite soldiers, aliens, a bear version of Count Dracula, and even the bear version of the X-men. '''Boomstick: And if something is too hard for him? Go home and get changed into a costume! Naughty's wardrobe has a unique ability to up and help his stats of health, attack, speed and defense. But even than, by himself, Naughty can take about 3 blows with a fucking laser gun till he gives in! How much stuffing does that bear have?!?''' Wiz: Still not enough. While Naughty is incredibly mischievous and dastardly, he is still a normal teddy bear, and can only take so much before collapsing. Gun shots are a very quick way to get rid of him as well. He can also run out of stamina if he constantly keeps running and holding people up. He can also fall pray to his own traps if he isn't careful enough. '''Boomstick: Though his outfit does increases his chances of survival, and even without his costumes, his vast arsenal of weaponry and attacks can ensure that his opponents can't do much.''' '''He may not be able to take a whole lot, but his foes usually sure can! But if his health's low, getting it up again is a piece of cake, literally! Through all of this, Naughty has always held on and bested them, whenever it was using their weapons against them, or being crafty enough to evade detection!''' Wiz: He may be a teddy bear with the durability of one, but he is still a powerful teddy bear; perhaps the most powerful of Perfection Island. '''Boomstick: He's one bear you rather have stay away from your picnic than Yogi Bear!''' Narrator: Are you going to be alright, Naughty? (Naughty slowly turns around, pulling out a bazooka that's pointed at a cabin) Narrator: I suppose you will be... (Naughty nods before shooting the cabin up) '''Name: '''Naughty Bear '''Age: '''Unknown '''Height: '''According to a old picture, 6 feet. '''Weight: '''Unknown, but less than 18 pounds if a 6.5 ft teddy bear is to be believed. '''Abilities:''' Quick and nimble Tough fighter Can drive others to suicide Can use anything as a weapon '''Feats:''' Killed countless other bears with ease. Won against the law, the army, aliens, pirates , undead gods and a bear version of Dracula. Discovered Bearcattacos and gained powerful weaponry from them. Easily steals armor by killing those that wear it. '''Weaknesses:''' Falls easily against ranged attacks. Needs to be up and close for attacks to work. Traps can backfire on him as well. Weak without armor. Monokuma Pre-Fight (Italics mean that the Narrator of Naughty Bear is speaking them) Here we are, once again back on the island of perfection, on a rather nice and calm day. But where, oh where, could that Naughty Bear be? The answer lied within the center of the island, where the 3 main hubs of the island, the disco area, the factory and tea room area and the cabin area are all connected, with one little hut with a brown, stitched bear, wearing a chef's hat, trying to cook something in a oven. Oh! There he is! Hello Naughty Bear! Naughty Bear perks his ears up, making him turn around and wave to the fourth wall. My word, Naughty Bear; are you trying to cook something? Naughty Bear happily nods, gesturing to the cake in the oven. A cake! How exciting and delicious! Cake is your favorite thing in the whole while world, isn't in?!? Naughty Bear eagerly nods his head, bouncing up and down a bit. But wait a minute; I thought you didn't own a oven... Naughty paused, thinking with his paw on chin for a bit. Meanwhile, at Nibble's house, he was scratching his head in wonder and shock as to whoever could of stole his oven, and not even bother to undo the pipes and wiring that are now broken in his wall. Oh Naughty! What a clever bear you are! '''*DING!*''' Well, sounds like it's done, Naughty! And oh boy, does it smell good! Naughty happily licks his lips, opening the oven door, smelling the delicious cake... '''*CRASH!*''' *Music Stops* The shock the noise made caused Naughty to turn towards it, thankfully sparing his cake. Oh my, Naughty! What could that noise be?!? Naughty turned and saw something odd... A hole in his shack, caused by a cannon ball that is now on his floor. Uh-oh! A cannonball! Is the island being invaded or something, Naughty? Naughty went right under the hole to see if any other cannon balls were coming, and sure enough, they were, making Naughty run out of his hut on time, before the cannonballs demolished his home, reducing it to smoke and rubble, putting a look of distress on his face. Oh no Naughty! Not only is the cake most likely smashed, but so is your home! You spent so much time on that! I say we go meet these invaders and give them what for! Naughty nods, getting up and heading to the Cabin area, where over the horizon, he sees a ship with 5 humans on it, one in a wheelchair that was carrying a black and white teddy bear. They were being joyously greeting by the other bears, believing that the cannons on their ship took out Naughty. Oh my, Naughty! Do you know who they are? Those are humans; I never seen one till today Naughty looked out in awe, seeing them stop their vessel right at the bay, as the other bears, who saw it take out Naughty's hut from afar. Hmm; the other bears seem to like them already, if only because they took out your home! The bears probably think that these guys killed you as well among the wreck! Naughty's fists curled up, eyes narrowing down on them, getting more and more angry as the green haired child was wheeled out by a orange hair kid up onto a stage platform. Suddenly, something surprising happened... Music: (Mister Monokuma's Lesson) The teddy bear from the leader's lap jumped up, holding with him what appears to be a billboard of some sorts. Goodness gracious, Naughty! That bear is alive! What could this group possibly want? "Heya, howdy fellow bears! I'm Monokuma, your new leader!" the white and black beared explained in a rather chipper tone. The other bears, slowly grew curious as to what this bear meant, and only grew even more shocked as he opened the billboard up on the podium. "This island is now under despair law and will be made into a despairful place, as our glorious leader, Junko Enoshima prophesied, as Monaca Towa is her messenger!" the wheel-chair bound girl praised, as the bears slowly yet surely looked around in confusion... Before laughing loudly at them, pointing and gesturing. Well, that's a sign of relief; they aren't COMPLETE idiots... Naughty nodded in agreement, smiling as the bears annoyed the duo. "Eh?!? You think this is a joke?!? Well, how about this?" Monokuma started, before making the ground tremble, shocking the bears into silence. Oh my Naughty! What does this dastardly villain have up his sleeves?!? "HELP! TO ME, GODLY SPEAR GUNGNIR!" Monokuma roared. And before anyone could of figured it out, the green bear up front, Daddles, was stabbed by multiple pink spears, instantly killing him, and causing a riot to break out among the bears, even startling the other 4 stage members. Oh no, Naughty! It looks like that not only has this vile bear called Monokuma and girl called Monaca Towa want to spread despair across the world; it looks like they are gonna go after everything till they succeed, and even from what it appears to be, forcing other humans to work for them! Well, I say if it's despair they want, than we should help them them out and punish them before they can take out any more of the islanders. Naughty, previously looking onto the scene in shock and awe, eyes bulged open wide and mouth dropped down, turned to the fourth wall Narrator and nodded, before preparing his voice for a signature roar. '''"BOOOO!"''' Music: (Level 1 - Moderate) Upon hearing the mega boo, the bears froze in horror, and even the stage members were stunned by it, staggering around for a bit. "Eigh! W-what was that noise?!?" Monaca asked frantically, as Monokuma focused and looked at the smoke his cannonballs made, "Eh, probably just a angry bear's home we blew up with those cannonballs for despair reaso-" Monokuma started to reason, before a raising scream on concern was raised through the crowd. "AGH!" "NAUGHTY!" "NO!" Cries like these popped up, making the bears scramble around in fear and anxiousness, eventually, even running off to clear the area, leaving behind a mess in their wake. "H-hold it! What the hell is going on here?!? Only I can cause this despair!" Monokuma demanded to know, jumping off the stage to walk around the raising smoke from the trampling of the bears and the slowly decreasing yells... Only to accidentally walk into Naughty, who was now out in the open, glaring down the tinier bear. "Oh, beat it! I'm trying to find the real threat here!" he dismissed quickly, trying to get past him to no avail. Naughty pounded his fists, grunting in anger. "What's this? Goliath wants to beat poor old David up?" Monokuma mockingly asked, extending his claws, his red eye glowing brightly. Music: (Mister Monokuma's Tutoring) "Well look out Goliath, because I have more slingshots in me than you can count...even though it's probably 4 you can count up to, UPUPUPUPU!" Monokuma cackled, arm ready to punch the bigger bear. Monokuma threw a upper-cut, but Naughty easily side-stepped it, before kicking the Monokuma's body back, launching it into the air for a bit before it slid to a stop on the ground. "Oh! He's a fighter alright!" Monokuma laughed off, before dashing back at Naughty, thinking where he will go to next. As he saw the monochrome bear barreling down to him, Naughty rolled to the right in hopes of dodging him. "Nice try, ursine bear!" Monokuma cackled, before sending a punch at his predicted position for Naughty, before following up with a rapid series of punches, each one hitting Naughty's gut before another upper-cut punch was dealt out, hitting Naughty in the groin area, as well as pushing him up into the air before sailing back down into the ground. A inaudible groan of pain was heard from Naughty, as he got up, staring daggers at the smaller bear, who was now preparing something... "Violence against your new and future leader is punishable by death!" Monokuma declared, before raising his hands in some sort of ritual ways. Look out Naughty! He may be trying to summon those spears again! Try cutting off his spell by shutting him up! Understanding the possibility of it, Naughty quickly ran towards the Monokuma, ready to engage it again. "HELP! TO ME, GODLY SPEA-" Monokuma tried to chant, before Naughty barreled into him, collapsing on top of the small bot. "A-ACK! GODLY SPEAR GUNG-" Monokuma repeated, before Naughty grabbed him the throat, squeezing him as tight as he could. "Ergh...It's no use trying to one hit KO this bear-stard! He's gonna be to close for me to kill him without possibly killing me as well, unless I was underneath him perfectly! If I was at Hope's Peak, I could just blow up and send WAVES of bears out to kill him..." Monokuma pondered, feeling his consciousness slowly slipping away. He flashed his claws off before slashing at Naughty's arms, making him flinch in pain, dropping Monokuma, who used this time to gain some distance between him and Naughty, hoping to find a weapon, crossing the bridge to the Disco area of the island. Well Naughty, he's on the run now! But you better find him, and quick! Any weapon you normally use, he can use as well... Naughty pondered on what to do, before remembering something. Before he came back from his revenge spree from the other bear's vacation, he brought home some weapons from there that he could use. Plus, he also has some costume pieces and traps he could set up... Eyeing the door to his (now ruined) hut, Naughty ran back to there, opening the door silently before slipping through it as quietly, making sure to not make much noise, none if possible... Music: (Episode 4 - Moderate) Monokuma was now in the Disco area, looking around for anything he can use. "Let's see...crowbar, baseball bat, golf club..." Monokuma mentally noted, looking around, seeing the bears still in hiding, in fear of Monokuma. "Oh boy, if I could, these bears would be KILLED by now...But first, that bastard bear in brown..." Monokuma reasoned, stepping into the disco room, noticing the brightly flashing floor, eyeing to see if anything could be in on it. Finally in the corner of the room...“OOOOOH A GUN!” He grabbed a gun and walked behind Naughty who wasn’t paying attention Monokuma quickly fired into Naughty’s stomach making him fall over Monokuma laughed and grabbed a baseball bat and began smashing in Naughty’s head He then finished with a claw to his neck this decapitated Naughty Bear. ”Don’t mess with Monokuma baby!” Monokuma laughs as everyone around is in shock Monokuma then looked at the bears and said “More guests!” He ran to them. Results